


close your eyes.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [41]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Father issues, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: "ahh I have a request for Paul calming John down from like an anxiety attack or something of the like and then laying down and Paul singing All My Loving real soft and slow in his ear and like stroking his hair :)))"





	close your eyes.

1964,

He had been  _betrayed_. By Brian, the fucking  _fairy_. Someone he thought he could trust. An adult he could finally put all his trust into and he had fucking betrayed him! The fuck did Brian think would happen; calling his father, the fucker, and planning a  nice little reunion. He hadn’t seen that bellend since he fucking abandoned him as a child and, well, the reunion hadn’t exactly been a walk in the park. No laughter or tears of joy. Just John fighting the strong urge to punch the  _dirtbag_  out and instead had resigned to flee the room with tears pushing their way out as he made his way to the elevator like a fucking  _coward_.

John was panicking. Panicking up a right fucking storm. Everything that wasn’t nailed to the ground was getting pushed or thrown around as he yelled and cried in his hotel room. He was alone, fortunately so or else he would have fucking hit someone.

He threw himself to the ground and hit his head against the hard mattresses as he leaned himself against the hotel bed in too fast of a movement, shutting his eyes tight and willing the urge to scream his lungs raw away. Fuck! He had done so well. Not letting his stupid anger overtake him and ruin shit around him. But seeing that fucking piece of shit gain had made him lose it.

He took deep breaths as he rested his head against the mattress, hoping to calm himself down before someone eventually came looking for him. He just really wanted to be alone but the chance for that was far and few between these last couple of years.

There was a knocking on the door. Repeating itself until he gave up on ignoring it and yelled out a hoarse “what.” It ceased for a second or two before he heard a careful whisper,

“John… it’s Paul. George told me what happened and gave me his key. I’m gonna let myself in, alright?”

John supposed he waited for a response. An affirmative. But John just hadn’t the energy and waited for Paul to do whatever.

The door carefully opened and in stepped Paul. John didn’t move his head and looked to his friend with a stare. He was dressed rather down from what they had become accustomed to. No suit and tie; instead he wore a loose fitting t and light… pink ( _really_?) dress pants.

John said nothing as Paul closed the door behind him and came slowly closer and closer to him before stopping and going down in a crouch in front of him. It wasn’t before Paul was sitting before him that John realised he had been silently crying, salty tears going down his red hot cheeks. A soft finger came to his face and wiped away a stray tear and John hiccuped in response. He was starting to feel sore with a creak in his neck and tried to stand up but his knees only wobbled and he fell back into the bed and drew a heavy sigh. He might as well just give up and stay on the fucking bed like this.

Fuck, whatever. John crawled awkwardly further up the bed, only half embarrassed of the thought of Paul looking down at him; the other half not really caring and just wanted to get the day over with. He quickly threw away his shoes, carelessly aiming them wherever and heard them land with a ‘ _thud_ ’ somewhere in the room. He stared at the stark white ceiling, feeling heavy and tired.

He started to shake as Paul laid down next to him on the bed and stared at him with his annoyingly beautiful eyes. He was close enough for John to count the individual eyelashes and his body drew a hiccup at the thought.  _Damnit_. His body wasn’t quitting it’s shivering or panicking anytime soon, nor was his breathing back to normal yet. He wanted this to be over and done. Finished! New day tomorrow. No asshole absentee fathers or managers failing in doing something ‘ _good_ ’.

Paul’s hand landed softly on his warm cheek and wiped away the salty tears with a calloused thumb. John’s instincts told him to jump away. To not let a man touch him so sweetly but as he looked into Paul’s large eyes; he just couldn’t get himself to care about all of that shit. As he closed his eyes as he finally calmed down in the comfort of his best friend as he slowly started to sing to him. It was unexpected but much appreciated and he slowly fell asleep to the soft voice of Paul McCartney.

“ _Close your eyes and I’ll kiss you_.  _Tomorrow I’ll miss you_.  _Remember I’ll always be true._ ”


End file.
